Nunca has estado solo
by Strawwberry Shortcake
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime es un chico fuerte que siempre sabe que decir cuando todos tienen las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Cualquiera a simple vista podría decir que no le afecta casi nada y es muy confiado, pero no siempre lo que se puede ver es la realidad. (Basado en el capítulo 148 del Manga.)


**¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada me quiero disculpar con mis lectoras de ''Las palabras que no te pude decir'', quiero aclarar que ya estoy trabajando para la continuación. Supongo que estará para mediados de Mayo o antes, o eso espero. Dejando todo esto a un lado, espero que disfruten este hermoso Angst de mi Otp~ Aunque en éste One-shot no se muestra ninguna relación de ellos fuera de su amistad. Para aclarar un poco las cosas, éste One-shot está basado en el capítulo 148 del manga, se que fue hace mucho pero desde entonces no me lo he podido quitar de la cabeza. Sin nada más que decir, espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su respectivo autor Haruichi Fuurudate. **

**La historia me pertenece totalmente a mí. **

Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras volvía a bajar la mirada. Mierda, otra vez se encontraba llorando. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas usando de pretexto al sudor que perlaba su frente. No podía llorar de nuevo. Guardó sus cosas con rapidez, no quería estar más tiempo ahí, no quería que sus compañeros de equipo lo siguiesen mirando. Se despidió de todos para después salir, claro que se saltó a una persona en especial. No quería ni siquiera hablar con él. Si hablaba con él seguramente le preguntaría cómo estaba o cómo se sentía, y lo que en ese momento menos quería pensar era en cómo se sentía. Aunque sabía que evitar despedirse de esa persona no sería nada útil, después de todo seguro le seguiría o hasta entraría a su casa sin permiso. O tal vez no, después de todo él también se encontraba dolido por su reciente perdida. Bueno, quien sabe, aquel chico estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Caminó con pasos veloces esperando ya por fin ver su casa en la lejanía. Cuando por fin la vio suspiro de alivio, no tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie. Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su respectivo hogar y dormir. Tal vez así se le pasaría la frustración, algo tenía que intentar.

Al llegar a la entrada de su casa entró sin más esperando que nadie de su familia estuviese ahí. Para su suerte, nadie en su familia se encontraba (algo no muy inusual). Se percató de que había una nota sobre la mesa y la tomó dispuesto a leerla. Aquella nota decía: ''Voy a estar fuera de casa hasta mañana y tu hermana se quedó con una amiga. Hay comida en el congelador. PD: Espero que te haya ido bien en tu partido.'' Al leer aquella última frase lo único que pudo hacer fue arrugar el papel y tirarlo a la basura. Genial, no sólo había decepcionado a su equipo entero, sino también a su propia madre. Subió las escaleras rápidamente sólo deseando entrar a su cuarto y perderse en este. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la azotó al entrar. Se recostó en su cama sin siquiera haberse quitado el uniforme escolar, no tenía ganas para eso. Lo único que abarcaba su mente por completo era el Voleibol. Más bien aquel partido.

Habían perdido. Claro que todos habían dado su mayor esfuerzo, pero no él. No, él se habría podido esforzar más, si tan sólo se hubiese esforzado más en los servicios, si tan sólo se hubiese esforzado más en los remates, si tan sólo se hubiese esforzado más en los bloqueos. Así tal vez si habrían ganado. Pero, como dicen, él hubiese no existe. Así que lo hecho esta. Perdieron contra Karasuno, desilusiono a su equipo y le arrebato el sueño de ir a las nacionales a todos. Enserio hacia muy bien su trabajo de Az. No sabía ni siquiera la razón por la que lo llamaban ''El Az de Seijou'', ¿por qué a él le daban todo el crédito? Ni siquiera era bueno. Entonces, ¿por qué? Claro que siempre se lo preguntaba, pero hace unas horas había demostrado que no se merecía el título de Az del equipo. Y claro, si no se merecía ser llamado Az tampoco se merecía estar en el equipo del mejor setter. Había mejores escuelas, Shiratorizawa por ejemplo, pero en vez de eso el estúpido de su amigo había escogido ir a la misma escuela que él. No entendía porque siempre quería ir en el mismo equipo que él. Él lo único que hacía era hundirlo, evitar que emprenda vuelo, y no recordaba todas las veces que se lo había tratado de hacer entender. Claro que a él le encantaba jugar con su mejor amigo, después de todo se llevaban conociendo desde hacía más de diez años. Pero si era por el bien de su amigo, prefería quedarse sin estar ambos en el mismo equipo.

Aquel chico de cabellos castaños claros, de ojos color chocolate, de sonrisa y físico perfecto. Aquel chico, se merecía estar en el mejor equipo, no sólo de Miyagi, sino de todo Japón entero. Era un excelente jugador, jugaba como si hubiese nacido con el talento en las venas, cuando en realidad se había quedado horas enteras, sin permitirse un descanso practicando; se había desgarrado la rodilla intentando ser mejor en el servicio, se había torcido el tobillo mejorando su recibo, se había destrozado a sí mismo por una simple razón, lograr ser el mejor setter .

Y sólo por esas razones, Hajime no le llegaba ni a los talones a Tooru, ni como jugador, ni como persona. Podía ser que todos los que conocían a Tooru por primera vez pensaran que era un egocéntrico con una horrible personalidad y que Tooru era una completa basura, pero claro que aquellas personas no conocían al verdadero Tooru. No conocían al pequeño que con una sonrisa le pedía que si podían salir a practicar Voleibol. No, ellos sólo conocían al adolescente acomplejado que se sentía inferior a todos aunque expresaba totalmente lo contrario.

Un sonido agudo resonó por toda la habitación, se levantó de mala gana para apagar el despertador. Cogió su celular y miró la hora. Joder, ya era tarde. Gracias al cielo que aquel día el couch había tenido compresión y había cancelado el entrenamiento matutino, después de todo dudaba que la mayoría se sintiese bien esa mañana. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse, después de todo se había dormido con el Jersey. Se puso el respectivo uniforme escolar. Justamente estaba saliendo de su casa cuando recordó algo muy importante, no se había lavado la cara, seguramente tenía restos de lágrimas. Corrió al baño apurado, ya se le hacía muy tarde. Para ser sinceros, si tenía un muy mal aspecto. Las ojeras eran visibles debajo de sur orbes, y éstos se encontraban rojos por tanto llorar; su cabello se encontraba más despeinado de lo normal y tenía el uniforme bastante desacomodado. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se secaba el rostro con la toalla que colgaba en la pared. Salió de su casa y se dirigió caminando hacia su escuela, esta vez se había asegurado de haber tomado un camino totalmente diferente al de siempre. Seguía con la ausencia de ganas de ver a su amigo.

Mientras caminaba hacia su destino, sacó su celular del bolsillo y se dedicó a checarlo mientras sus pies se estrellaban contra el cemento. Antes de si quiera desbloquear el aparato, se dedicó a observar cada minúsculo detalle de aquella pantalla que en esos momentos se encontraba completamente oscurecida. La pantalla tenía una grieta en la parte superior, aquella grieta bajaba por la orilla para luego terminarse ahí. Recordaba cómo le había hecho aquella grieta. Simple y sencillamente se la había hecho hace unos días estrellando el aparato contra la pared. La culpa, obviamente él no la había tenido, había sido todo culpa de su amigo. Tooru y su necedad para admitir en lo que es bueno.

Hajime siguió viendo la pantalla sin darse cuenta que ya había llegado a su escuela. Maldijo en voz baja y paso por la entrada sólo queriendo entrar a su aula y perderse en sus pensamientos. Justamente cuando se encontraba entrando al edificio un maestro lo detuvo. Hajime chasqueó la lengua molesto, no tenía ganas de lidiar con maestros en ese momento, y aún menos con aquel maestro. Ese respectivo profesor era el más odiado por todos los que se encontraban cursando tercer año de preparatoria, y si todos le tenían un odio candente. Tooru y Hajime se lo tenían un millón de veces más. Hajime, en especial, había tenido bastantes problemas con aquel profesor.

Primer problema. Una vez Hajime y Tooru se encontraban platicando mientras caminaban por los pasillos, cuando de pronto, Tooru salió con una estupidez muy molesta. Hajime lo empujó hacia delante provocando que cayese contra los contenedores de la basura. Lamentablemente, aquel maestro sacado del mismo infierno, lo vio todo y reporto a ambos en la dirección. Claro que ninguno de los dos se sorprendía después de todo habían tirado toda la basura, lo que les molestó a ambos fue que aquel maldito profesor haya inventado su propia teoría en la que técnicamente ambos se peleaban a golpes hasta el punto de tirar la basura. Aunque, obviamente que no podían argumentar a su favor, después de todo no era inusual que hayan enviado a ambos a la dirección por mal comportamiento. Al final, todo ese problema termino en que ambos no podrían ir a sus clubs y se tendrían que quedar a limpiar todo el piso. Un infierno para ambos. En especial para Hajime gracias a que su amigo no sabía ni cómo sostener en manos un trapeador y menos una escoba.

Segundo problema. Un chico muy irritante, empezó molestando a Tooru debido a su personalidad ''basura''. Aunque seguramente lo hacía para poder llegar a ser popular, ya que Tooru era el más popular de la escuela, y meterse de esa manera con los populares era un camino más corto para conseguir respeto. Después de todo aquel círculo social que lo conformaban los populares estaba lleno de hipócritas y gente que sólo se interesaba en ti por dos razones: o tenías dinero, o tenías buen físico; o cómo en algunos casos (como el de Tooru) tenías ambos. Sinceramente, a Hajime no le importaba la razón por la que lo estaba haciendo, simplemente le molestaba. Sin embargo, como su amigo no parecía ni inmutarse por lo que aquel chico estaba diciendo, Hajime no le dio importancia. Pero después de unos minutos ignorándolo, al chico se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de insultar el talento como jugador de Voleibol de Tooru, a pesar de que el chico no tenía ni la más remota idea de aquel deporte. Y ahí fue cuando Hajime exploto, de por si le estaban colmando la paciencia, pero al insultar algo tan frágil como el talento de su amigo, se estaban metiendo con alguien a quien quisieran nunca haber conocido. Hajime se paró de la mesa en la que se encontraban todos los de tercero del equipo y caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el chico, al llegar al lugar donde este se encontraba le pidió amablemente que cerrara la boca de una vez. Para ser sinceros, Hajime podía llegar a ser bastante intimidante si se lo proponía (y a veces aunque no se lo propusiera) por lo tanto el chico se decidió defender, mala idea amigo mío. Lo que el chico le contestó a Hajime no fue algo que lo puso muy contento, después de todo a nadie le agradaría la idea que le dijesen algo como '' ¿Así que el gran Oikawa Tooru decidió mandar a su perro guardián en vez de venir por sí mismo? Que cobarde.'' Al momento en el que el chico termino de hablar Hajime le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula volándole un diente. Gracias a la mala suerte de Hajime aquel profesor que lo sacaba de sus casillas se encontraba ahí en ese momento.

Y problemas así habían demasiados, desde segundo grado había empezado a odiar de una manera sorprendente a aquel maestro. Y verlo parado enfrente suyo no permitiéndole la entrada a clases en un momento en el que su humor estaba por los suelos, era algo demasiado estresante.

-Iwaizumi, ¿puedo saber la razón de su impuntualidad.- Juraba que lo iba a golpear en cualquier momento.

-Me desperté tarde.-

-¿Por qué?- ¿Hablaba en serio? Dios, este maestro enserio estaba idiota.

-No lo sé, simplemente me desperté y ya era tarde.-

-Temo que no lo podré dejar pasar.- No podía ser, ¿enserio? Sólo estaba tres minutos atrasado, y si este pedazo de idiota le seguía quitando su tiempo iba a llegar enserio tarde. Suspiró de mala gana mientras se sobaba las sienes. Necesitaba paciencia para no terminar expulsado por partirle la cara a un superior. Después de que el profesor le haya dado una plática de diez horas, Hajime por fin pudo entrar al instituto. Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos a excepción de unos cuantos alumnos que seguramente se estaban saltando clases. Siguió derecho hasta llegar a su respectivo salón. Mientras observaba la puerta maldecía en voz baja. La maestra de Química lo iba a mirar fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y daba pequeños golpes al suelo con su pie derecho, siempre lo hacía, y Hajime odiaba aquellos gestos. Tocó suavemente la puerta a lo que se escuchó un ''Pase'' de respuesta. Hajime abrió cuidadosamente la puerta. Era verdad que en su escuela, al igual que la mayoría de aquel país, lo más importante era la puntualidad. Eran muy estrictos en aquel tema, pero primero que nada, Hajime no iba tan atrasado; segunda, Hajime era un buen alumno, tal vez había veces en las que lo sacaban de quicio algunas personas. Pero de ahí en fuera, siempre entregaba sus trabajos a tiempo, casi nunca hablaba en clase y solía ser muy respetuoso con los maestros.

-¿Por qué tan tarde, Iwaizumi?- Otra vez esa pregunta, juraba que si se la volvían a hacer asesinaría a alguien.

-Fukushima-sensei me detuvo en la puerta y me dio una plática que demoro bastante.- La maestra lo observaba con incredulidad, como si todo lo que estuviera diciendo fueran puras mentiras para salvarse el pescuezo.

-Y, ¿se podría saber la razón de la charla?- ¿por qué no lo mataban de una vez?

-Fue porque llegue algo tarde.- Apretaba con fuerza el borde de la puerta, con tanta fuerza que creía que se estaba rompiendo. De hecho, ya estaba empezando a escuchar algo tronar en su mano.

-Oh, ya veo. Sólo te dejaré pasar por ser un alumno algo responsable, pero será la última vez. Vete a sentar, por favor.- _Algo, algo, algo. _Su maestra se podía ir muy a la mierda.

Hajime se dirigió a su asiento intentando ignorar todas las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. Y gracias al cielo en aquella clase no le tocaba ni con Issei ni con Takahiro, pero había un leve problema. En aquella clase le tocaba con Tooru y se tenía que sentar a su lado. Dios mío, necesitaba que la tierra se lo tragase en ese mismo instante. Al sentarse a un lado de aquel chico éste lo miraba cómo si tuviese monos en la cara.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué de qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿De qué?-

-Pero, ¿de qué hablabas? No te entiendo.-

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera tan…-

-¿Tan?

-Tan….extraña…-

-Enserio no te entiendo, te estoy viendo como siempre te veo, Iwa-chan.-

-Eso no es cierto.-

-Claro que sí.-

-Claro que no.-

-Claro que sí.-

-No, me estás viendo como si estuviera lastimado o algo así.-

-Claro que no.-

-Claro que sí.- Obviamente ambos hubiesen haber podido seguir discutiendo de esa manera si la profesora no se hubiese volteado para mirarlos con una expresión bastante intimidante.

Mientras pasaban las clases, Tooru desviaba la vista de la pizarra para ver a su amigo. Él sabía que en esos momentos Hajime se estaba sintiendo terriblemente mal, aunque no se lo quisiera decir o admitir no era muy difícil darse cuenta de cuando alguien se está sintiendo mal si lo llevas conociendo por más de 10 años. Tooru sabía la razón por la cual se sentía así. Obviamente era por aquel partido, él también se había sentido horrible cuando había fallado de esa manera en el recibo. Claro que hubiese deseado ganarles a su estúpido kouhai y a su equipo de pájaros ruidosos, pero lamentablemente las cosas no fueron de color de rosas.

Tooru se revolvió el cabello desesperado. No le molestaba tanto que hubiesen perdido, no, más que nada lo decepcionaba. Lo que si le estaba molestando y abrumando era Hajime. Él no había tenido la culpa de nada, él había recibido la mayoría de las pelotas que los demás ni se habían podido acercar. Era obvio que sin la estrella el equipo estaría más que jodidos. Sin embargo, Hajime no era capaz de aceptar aquello. No importaba las veces que se lo dijera siempre negaba con la cabeza y cambiaba de tema y eso le llegaba a frustrar de sobre manera. Siempre Hajime se tenía que estar comparando con todo mundo, que con tal porque tenía más técnica de juego, que con el otro porque era muy rápido, que con aquel porque sus remates eran casi imposibles de bloquear y que con este porque era muy alto. Siempre era lo mismo, nunca se sentía satisfecho con lo que hacía, nunca se sentía orgulloso con su esfuerzo, nunca. Pero si Tooru decía nunca era en verdad nunca. Y lo peor era que lamentablemente Hajime siempre se guardaba todo para sí mismo, odiaba que supieran cuando se sentía de la patada, odiaba que lo vieran llorar, odiaba hablar con alguien de cómo se sentía y por último prefería mil veces él salir lastimado a alguien más. Tooru odiaba eso, lo detestaba. Porque podía ser que Hajime se estuviese sintiendo horrible, de esas veces que todo el mundo te hace pasar un peor día de lo que ya lo estabas pasando, pero en vez de admitir que necesitaba ayuda para salir de aquel profundo mar que lo estaba hundiendo, respiraba hondo, se limpiaba las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir y seguía luchando por su cuenta. Pero no era que no creyera que Hajime era fuerte, era todo lo contrario, Hajime era demasiado fuerte. Una persona normal ya se habría desmoronado al tener que vivir una vida tan complicada como era la de su mejor amigo. Y ese era el problema, está bien ser fuerte, simplemente no hay nada de malo con cansarse de todo. Llorar, enojarse, deprimirse y darse por vencido; todo eso no son señales de ser débil, todo lo contrario, son señales de ser fuerte. Simplemente te cansas, te cansas de cargar con todo, sólo necesitas un pequeño descanso. Lamentablemente eso era algo que Hajime no entendía. A pesar de estar ya muy cansado, a pesar de ya querer abandonar todo y darse por vencido seguía pretendiendo estar bien y eso no estaba bien. Para eso estaba Tooru, para apoyarlo cuando más lo necesitaba, para hacerlo sentir mejor, para eso son los amigos, ¿no? Lamentablemente, Hajime no entendía eso, él solo se preocupaba de que Tooru estuviese bien y de que no se estuviese sobre esforzando. Y eso estaba mal, porque hacia todo lo posible con tal de que su amigo no se sintiese mal, no importaba si aquello consistía en lastimarse a sí mismo. Por ejemplo, una vez a Tooru se le había olvidado su alimento en casa y Hajime al percatarse de esto le ofreció el suyo mintiéndole que ya había comido, claro que Tooru no se dio cuenta que le había mentido hasta que en la práctica a Hajime se le bajo la presión casi desmayándose. Y siempre era así, siempre se preocupaba más por otros que por el mismo. Como dice aquel dicho _''La gente amable son como las velas, se queman así mismos para darles luz a otros.''_

Y así se la paso toda la clase, sin hablar, fijando la mirada a algún punto lejos de las miradas de todos. Ya quería que el día terminase, no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada. Copiaba los apuntes ya que se acercaban los exámenes finales y si no quería fracasar en otra cosa necesitaba sacar buena calificación en esos exámenes. Fijo la mirada en el reloj, como las manecillas giraban lentamente, como si se estuvieran burlando de su situación. Suspiró pesadamente y se revolvió el cabello, necesitaba dejar de pensar en aquello, le estaba matando.

Por fin la clase había terminado, Hajime estaba agradecido de ya no tener que escuchar a aquella maestra tan insoportable. Lamentablemente después tocaba lengua, pero gracias a los dioses después de aquella clase tenían ya por fin era receso.

A Hajime le estaba costando demasiado trabajo concentrarse a lo que el maestro estaba diciendo. La voz de su profesor sonaba como una canción de cuna, mientras las palabras escritas en la pizarra restaban de sentido y bailaban al ritmo de la melodía de la voz de su maestro; el sonido del viento mecía las hojas a su compás, el canto de las aves provocaba que el cuaderno de Hajime luciera como una cómoda almohada, y así sin siquiera darse cuenta cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Iwaizumi.- De pronto se levantó de golpe observando a su alrededor. Mierda, se había quedado dormido. Se talló los ojos para luego dirigir la mirada a su maestro, el cual lo estaba observando fijamente a él. -¿Quieres que te traiga una cama o así estás cómodo?- A Hajime le dieron ganas de contestarle a ése estúpido maestro que no sería malo una cama, pero sabía que no lo podía hacer por lo que sólo se quedó ahí sentado observando al maestro mientras hacía una leve negación con la cabeza. -Pon atención a la clase, por favor. Ya vienen los finales y vas en tercero de preparatoria, si repruebas te va ir muy mal.- Hajime rodó los ojos justo cuando aquel maestro se volteó. Todo lo que le estaba diciendo era una reverenda estupidez. Él ya sabía que se acercaban los finales y él obviamente ya sabía que si quería estudiar en una buena universidad necesitaba tener buenas notas en los finales, no necesitaba que un profesor idiota se lo dijese.

La mayoría de la clase se estaba desconcentrando mucho, se perdía en sus pensamientos e ignoraba completamente lo que decían a su alrededor. Luego se encargaría de pedir los apuntes, pero ahorita no se podía concentrar, simplemente no podía hacerlo. En lo único en lo que se podía concentrar en ese momento era en la manera en la que había fallado enormemente en aquel partido, en la manera en la que había decepcionado a todos, en la manera en la que les había demostrado lo inútil que era, claramente era una mierda jugando Voleibol.

Pensó tanto en como había hecho sentir a sus compañeros de equipo que se dio cuenta de algo. No era el único que no se podía concentrar en la clase en ése momento, no era el único que se sentía tan mal que no tenía si quiera ganas de tomar apuntes y claro no era el único que sólo tenía en mente como hubiesen podido hacerlo mejor.

Giró su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo donde su mejor amigo de toda la vida se encontraba. Éste se encontraba con la mirada perdida observando la pared del salón, pero su mirada no se veía tranquila o relajada, no, todo lo contrario. Su mirada se veía sin brillo alguno. Sin contar que tenía una pluma en mano la cual la estaba apretando demasiado fuerte. Hajime sabía en lo que estaba pensando su mejor amigo, seguramente en el error que tuvo al recibir el último punto. Pero no había sido su culpa, él había hecho su mejor esfuerzo. Él único que no había hecho su mejor esfuerzo había sido nada más ni nada menos que el Az de Seijou, que irónico, ¿no?

Sin darse cuenta lágrimas habían empezado a resbalar de sus mejillas, y claro que no iba permitir que sus compañeros de clases lo viesen llorar. Pidió permiso para ir al baño, el cual fue concedido y corrió al baño. Sabía que no debía correr por los pasillos, pero no iba a permitir que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie lo viese llorar. Al llegar a las puertas de los baños masculinos se quedó un minuto parado enfrente de las puertas. Joder, se había cansado. Por fin se decidió a entrar al baño. Al entrar pudo ver que había un chico hablando por teléfono, pero no le dio importancia, él sólo quería lavarse la cara y largarse de ahí.

Acercó el rostro al lavamanos y con el agua se lo empezó a tallar. Cuando termino, se secó el rostro y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero para su desgracia algo lo detuvo.

-Hey, Iwaizumi.- Esa voz la conocía, esa irritante voz la conocía. Se dio de nuevo una media vuelta para ver a la persona que le estaba hablando, y lamentablemente no se llevó una buena sorpresa al descubrirlo. Era el capitán de Soccer, un chico de la clase 3-1 casi tan popular como Tooru. Se podría decir que ambos eran rivales, después de todo ambos eran muy buenos en el deporte que practicaban, ambos tenían un buen físico (aunque Tooru le ganaba por mucho) y ambos eran bastante populares entre las chicas. Pero Hajime no lo soportaba, prefería tirarse de un barranco antes de pasar un sólo minuto junto a él.

-¿Qué quieres?- Sus palabras las soltó agresivamente, tanto que parecía que aquellas palabras contenían veneno. El chico soltó una pequeña risilla.

-Tranquilo, sólo quiero arreglar algo.- El semblante del chico cambió de una sonrisa burlona a un semblante serio. Hajime, por otro lado arqueó una ceja todavía observando al otro. Para ser sinceros, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que estaba hablando. -Oh vamos, no me digas que no sabes de que estoy hablando, qué acaso ¿no te acuerdas?- Hajime lo entendió todo. Hace unas semanas aquel chico que tenía enfrente y él se habían metido en una pelea, Hajime le ganó y le rompió la nariz.

Hajime soltó una risa divertida mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, perdiste. Deberías aceptar tus derrotas.- Hajime se volvió a dar una media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta. -Además no estoy de muy buen humor, así que cállate si no quieres que te parta la cara.-

-¿Por qué no estás de buen humor? ¿Será por qué perdieron el partido de ayer?- Hajime podía llegar a ser impaciente, podía ser impulsivo pero a él no le gustaba meterse en peleas. Casi siempre él negaba la pelea y la otra persona lo provocaba hasta que Hajime explotaba y le partía la cara. Pero ahorita era diferente, había tocado su punto débil y no sólo le iba a partir la cara, sino también se iba a encargar de romperle todos los huesos.

-¿Qué dijiste hijo de puta?- Hajime se viró en sus pies para verlo directamente.

-No sé, tal vez que perdieron el partido de ayer como todos los años.- Y ahí Hajime perdió lo que le quedaba de auto control. Inmediatamente al terminar de hablar, Hajime le soltó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda a lo que él otro reaccionó pateándolo en el abdomen y así tirándolo al suelo. Ambos se empezaron a golpear tirados en el suelo y sin darse cuenta terminaron saliendo del baño hacia el pasillo todavía revolcándose en el suelo.

Tooru se encontraba observando su libreta en blanco, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar y aquella sensación no le gustaba. Se removió en su silla nervioso, necesitaba hacer algo para evitar que eso malo pasase. Aunque no tenía idea de qué era lo que iba a pasar. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se revolvía el cabello. Seguramente su mente lo había sentido solamente para quitarse ese aburrimiento tan pesado que lo invadía desde que había empezado aquella clase.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar gritos y golpes en el pasillo, la mayoría de los alumnos que se encontraban en aquel salón salieron disparados para ver de qué se trataba. Entre ellos Tooru, Issei y Takahiro, los tres tenían un malo presentimiento acerca de eso. Por pura mala suerte habían comprobado que su presentimiento estaba en lo correcto, después de todo Hajime se encontraba tirado en el suelo junto al capitán de soccer golpeándose.

Tooru en un movimiento desesperado se hizo el pelo hacia atrás despeinándose. No se le veía muy bien el rostro a Hajime debido a que se movía mucho, pero lo poco que se le podía ver no se le veía en una buena condición. Tooru pudo ver algo de sangre en su nariz y unos cuantos moretones en su mejilla.

Hajime empujó al chico provocando que se cayese para atrás, aprovechando aquello Hajime se levantó y empezó a patearlo en los costados.

-¡Repite lo que dijiste pedazo de imbécil!- El otro estaba a punto de contestarle a Hajime pero éste lo levantó del cabello y le dio un rodillazo en el rostro. Claro que Hajime iba a seguir golpeándolo hasta que se cansase pero alguien lo sostuvo de los brazos y lo jaló hacia atrás.

-Vamos Iwaizumi, ya cálmate.- Al momento reconoció esa voz.

-¡No!- Se empezó a retorcer intentando librarse del agarre- ¡No, joder! ¡Matsukawa, suéltame en éste puto instante!- Todos los presentes miraban atónitos a Hajime, era verdad que Hajime solía meterse en varias peleas, pero casi nunca se las tomaba en serio. Les daba unos cuantos golpes y se retiraba sin más, pero ése no era el caso, ahorita se encontraba sumamente enojado y todos juraban que si lo soltaban golpearía a ése chico hasta matarlo.

El capitán de Soccer se levantó con un poco de dificultad para después caminar hacia un muy enojado Hajime, se detuvo al estar a un metro de distancia con Hajime.

-Awww ojalá te pudieras ver, te ves como un perro rabioso.- En sus labios se formó la sonrisa más burlona e insoportable que Hajime había visto en toda su vida, juraba que lo iba a matar a golpes.

-¡MATSUKAWA SI NO ME SUELTAS EN ÉSTE MOMENTO NO SÓLO VOY A MATAR A ÉSE IMBECIL, SINO TAMBIÉN TE MATARÉ A TI!- Comenzó a forcejear tan fuerte que estaba a punto de librarse hasta que Issei presiono más el agarre. -¡¿Por qué carajo me agarras?! ¡Suéltame hijo de tu puta madre!-

-Ya Iwaizumi, por favor. Relájate.-

-¡No me pidas que me relaje! ¡Déjame matar a golpes a ése idiota!- El chico estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en el rostro a Hajime, pero alguien le detuvo el brazo, era uno de sus amigos.

-Hey Katsumata, ya por favor. Ya llamaron al director y los van a llevar a ambos a la dirección.- Hizo una breve pausa para voltear a ver a Hajime el cual ya se había calmado al menos un poco y gracias a eso Issei lo había soltado. -Además, ya le diste una paliza, no te quieres meter en problemas.-

-Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?- Para la lamentablemente suerte de aquel chico Hajime lo había escuchado por lo que dio un paso para estar más cerca aún. Para ser sinceros, Hajime era un chico muy intimidante y la mayoría le tenía miedo cuando se enojaba de esa manera, después de todo no sabías lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Iwa-chan, ya.- Hajime se giró para ver a su mejor amigo el cual lo miraba con un poco de preocupación. Hajime suspiró y miró al idiota que se encontraba enfrente de él.

-Ya no voy a pelear.- Antes de que Hajime se pudiese dar la vuelta, recibió un puñetazo en la cara de parte del capitán de soccer. Hajime se volteó para darle una patada en el abdomen la cual le sacó el aire. Y así siguieron hasta que alguien los llamó.

-¿Puedo saber qué está pasando aquí?- Era el director. Para la mala suerte de Hajime que aquel día le estaba rodeando, él se encontraba encima del otro golpeándolo. El director les hizo una seña a todos los presentes de que se retiraran y se dirigieran hacia sus salones. -Iwaizumi, Katsumata. Acompáñenme a mi oficina.- Ambos chicos se levantaron sin siquiera voltearse a ver y siguieron al director mientras todas las miradas se posaban en ellos.

-''Perfecto''- Pensó Hajime para sí mismo. -''Mi día está yéndose de mal en peor.''- Pensó para después jalarse el cabello hacia atrás. Tenía ganas de llorar y de romper algo, no podía ser todo lo que le estaba pasando aquel día.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del subdirector, en la cual se dividieron. Hajime se fue con el director y el otro se fue con el subdirector. Entró a la oficina del director y esperó a que le indicará que se sentará para poder hacerlo.

-A ver Iwaizumi, ¿qué paso ahora?- Hajime suspiró mientras se frotaba las sienes.

-Fui al baño para lavarme la cara y él estaba ahí, entonces me empezó a tratar de provocar y le dije que no quería pelear. Después, dijo algo que no soporte y le di un puñetazo en la cara.-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Preferiría no decirlo.-

-Ok, mira Iwaizumi. Tienes que dejar de pelearte tanto con tus compañeros, sé que a veces estás tan enojado que no piensas en las consecuencias, pero tienes que aprenderte a controlar y dejar de estar siempre tan enojado. -Hajime tenía ganas de golpear a su director. No tenía ni sentido lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Aprenderse a controlar? ¿Dejar de estar siempre tan enojado? Otra autoridad sin cerebro. -Eres un muy buen alumno, tienes buenas notas, eres respetuoso con tus maestros y siempre entregas a tiempo tus tareas. Pero no sé qué te está pasando, últimamente te has estado metiendo en muchas peleas y eso no está bien.- El director hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar hondo. -Escúchame con atención, vas en tercero de preparatoria, estás a nada de entrar en la universidad, así que creo que ya estás demasiado grande como para que hable con tu madre y te mande una nota, ¿no? Así que mira, Iwaizumi. Te la dejo sencilla, si te vuelves a pelear te expulso y no me va importar que estemos a dos días de terminar el ciclo escolar, ¿entiendes?- Hajime suspiró hondo y asintió. -Ok, tu castigo va a ser...- Hajime cruzó los dedos rogando que su castigo no fuese estar sin actividades del club, porque o si no juraba que se iba a morir ahí mismo. – Quedarás suspendido mañana y pasado mañana.- Hajime asintió suavemente, no quería más problemas con el director.

-Tengo una pregunta.-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Cuál va a ser el castigo de Katsumata?-

-No. Él no va a tener castigo.- Lo estaban jodiendo, ¿verdad? Esto era una broma de mal gusto, no podía ser cierto. -Ah y por cierto, ve a la enfermería para que te traten esos golpes.- El director giró la mirada hacía el rostro de Hajime con desprecio. -No quiero que andes por ahí como un bandido.- Hajime sólo se molestó en asentir para después salir de ahí de mala gana. Oficialmente era el peor día de su vida.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos para dirigirse a la enfermería pudo sentir como desde las ventanas lo observaban como si de un bicho raro se tratase. Para ser sinceros, ver a alguien pasar por pasillos repleto de moretones no era algo que no se veía todos los días. Pero a Hajime no le importaba eso, sólo quería que lo dejasen de mirar de esa forma.

Cuando llego a la enfermería tocó suavemente la puerta para después abrirla. Se acercó a la enfermera y le dijo que el director lo había mandado ahí para curarse los golpes. La enfermera rodó los ojos y le indicó donde estaba el Botiquín de primeros auxilios. Hajime comenzó a primero limpiarse con un trapo para luego ponerse algo de pomada por las heridas y vendarse los nudillos. Al terminar de curarse a sí mismo se dirigió a su salón de mala gana. Hubiese sido mejor que se hubiese desmayado y no tener que pasar más clases.

Al llegar a su salón tocó la puerta a lo que se escuchó un ''Pase''. Hajime entró sin fijar la mirada en sus compañeros, era más que obvio que todos lo estaban viendo atónitos, era increíble como las vendas y las tiras adhesivas llamaban tanto la atención. Se sentó en su respectivo lugar intentando ignorar todas aquellas miradas curiosas. Ya estaba harto de todo mundo, hasta de sí mismo sólo quería que llegase la práctica y luego ya ir a su hermosa casa.

El timbre resonó por todos los pasillos, Hajime agradeció a los dioses que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido. Todos los alumnos se juntaban en su grupo de amigos y se dirigían a su punto de reunión, por otro lado Hajime rebuscaba en su mochila su almuerzo, pero nada. Absolutamente nada. Maldijo en voz baja mientras daba un leve golpe en su banca. Era verdad que se moría de hambre, pero no molestaría a nadie con un ''¿Me das?'' No, se podía aguantar, claro que podía.

-Iwaizumi, ¿pasa algo?- Giró la mirada y vio a sus tres compañeros de equipo viéndolo con preocupación. Hajime rápidamente negó ladeando la cabeza hacia los lados.

-No, no. Tranquilos. - Tooru se le acercó tomándolo de los hombros para que lo mirase fijamente.

-Iwa-chan, ¿estás seguro?-

-Sí, ya vamos.- Hajime se apresuró a salir antes de ellos, no podía dejar que supieran en el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron hacia donde siempre tomaban el almuerzo, cada uno sacó sus respectivos almuerzos y comenzaron a comer. A Hajime se le hacía agua la boca, los alimentos de sus amigos se veían exquisitos, como un manglar de los dioses.

-¿Dónde está tu comida, Iwa-chan?-

-No tengo hambre.-

-No me importa, tienes que comer. Te acabas de meter en una pelea, necesitas energía.-

-No tengo hambre.-

-Pero, te hace mal.-

-No me importa.- Demonios, respuesta errónea.

-Yo te doy.-

-No, Hanamaki, estoy bien. Simplemente no tengo hambre.-

-Yo digo que deberías de darle al menos una mordida.-

-Exacto, Iwa-chan. Concuerdo con Mattsun.- Hajime rodó los ojos ignorando lo que habían dicho los tres. Tooru suspiró al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo, los tres sabían que cuando Hajime hacía eso no había manera que siguieran discutiendo. Hajime llegaba a ser muy terco.

Después de eso nadie volvió a mencionar nada acerca de la pelea, o acerca del partido de ayer. Sabían que si lo hacían probablemente todo saldría mal, así que prefirieron hablar de cosas irrelevantes como chicas, amigos o de aliens (éste último había sido Tooru, los demás sólo lo miraban extrañados.) Pasó el tiempo en un sólo pestañeo y el receso ya había terminado, todos fueron a clases y se veía como los pasillos se iban vaciando y el sonido se iba extinguiendo.

Aunque Hajime se seguía sintiendo culpable por lo de aquel partido, en ése momento otra cosa ocupaba su mente. El dolor que sentía, por alguna extraña razón el rostro le había empezado a doler de una manera impresionante, lo sentía adormilado. Sin contar que el abdomen le dolía por dos, gracias a la pelea tenía unos cuantos moretones que le dolían demasiado y gracias a no haber comido sentía un vacío en su estómago. Sentía que su estómago se estaba comiendo a los demás órganos. Y si le sumabas que le dolía la cabeza gracias a que se le había bajado un tanto la presión, tenías un infierno y otra clase sin prestar atención.

Hajime casi lloró de alegría cuando escuchó el timbre para que los alumnos se dirigieran a sus actividades. Fue hermoso. Tomó sus cosas y sin más se dirigió al gimnasio. Como siempre, era el primero en llegar. Se cambió a su uniforme de Volei y se adelantó a empezar a calentar, aunque al intentar calentar se sintió muy mal. Simplemente no tenía fuerzas para hacer todo el calentamiento.

Unos veinte minutos después el gimnasio se encontraba repleto, pero los adolescentes no se encontraban practicando, se encontraban sentados en medio círculo todos atentos a lo que el couch estaba a punto de decir.

El couch miraba el suelo con nostalgia, todos sabían de lo que se iban a tratar aquellas palabras. Y como todos sospechaban, las palabras que su couch les dijo eran acerca del partido de ayer, les dijo que lo habían hecho excelente y que eran un grandioso equipo. Claro que Hajime al escuchar ''Hicieron todo lo que pudieron'' sólo pudo pensar que él no había hecho todo lo que podía. No, claro que no. Hubiese haber podido hacer más, pero se limitó, patético, ¿no es así?

La plática duro máximo treinta minutos, después de todo, el couch sabía que si les daba una plática más larga se terminarían aburriendo. Al terminar la plática ya cada uno pudo volver a practicar. Gracias a la plática Hajime había podido hidratarse y descansar un tanto, así podría volver a mejorar sus pésimas habilidades en Voleibol.

El couch les ordenó que hicieran unos cuantos ejercicios, Hajime sentía que se iba a desmayar, claro que los ejercicios no eran muy duros, pero el no haber comido le debilitaba en exceso. Para ser sinceros, Tooru sabía que Hajime no había comido, pero gracias a que Hajime se esforzaba de sobre manera en no mostrar su cansancio, Tooru sólo podía tener sospechas de la inestabilidad de Hajime en esos momentos.

Después de un buen tiempo haciendo aquellos ejercicios, el couch decidió cambiar. Ahora les tocaba rematar. Tooru se dirigió al centro de la cancha mientras los demás se formaban, fueron pasando hasta que tocó el turno del Az.

Hajime saltó directo hacía donde la pelota estaba para después rematarla, pero aquel remate no había sido un remate usual, no, para nada. Hajime había golpeado la pelota con tanta fuerza y rapidez que la pelota en cuestión de segundos se había teletransportado al final del gimnasio. Todos quedaron anonados ante aquel remate, en especial Tooru. Por otro lado, Hajime sólo observó al otro lado de la red. Respiraba con dificultad y se podría decir que estaba temblando, no tenía un muy buen estado y los golpes y moretones le quitaban puntos. Sin contar que la cabeza le dolía intensamente al igual que su cuerpo, sentía que en cualquier momento se caería.

-Iwa-chan creo que deberías descansar.-

-N..no.- Tuvo que hacer una pausa para respirar.- Estoy bien.-

-Iwaizumi, yo creo que Oikawa tiene razón. Tuviste una pelea en la mañana y ni siquiera has comido.- Hajime se mordió el labio y apretó sus puños hasta tal punto que sus nudillos se encontraban completamente blanquecinos. Tal vez tenían razón, ni siquiera se podía quedar de pie y el salto le había quitado mucha energía, sin contar que se moría de hambre a tal punto que no le importaba siquiera comer jitomates en ese momento. Pero no, Hajime Iwaizumi no desistiría y no aceptaría que estaba muy mal en ese momento.

-Estoy bien.- Al terminar de hablar sintió una mano reposándose en su hombro, era el couch.

-Iwaizumi, tengo que hablar contigo. Ustedes chicos sigan practicando.- Al momento en el que el couch habló todos voltearon a otro lugar. Después de todo lo sabían, cada uno de ellos había visto a Hajime en el partido, nunca lo habían visto llorar, sin embargo en aquel partido lo había hecho y una frustración como es la de perder algo creyendo que fue por tu culpa, no se iría de la noche a la mañana.

Hajime apretó su puño mientras se mordía el labio, asintió ligeramente y siguió al couch fuera del gimnasio. El couch tomó una gran boconada de aire antes de emitir sonido alguno.

-Mira, Iwaizumi.- Hizo una pequeña pausa para verlo directamente.- No necesitas ser un gran observador para darte cuenta que tú, ahorita, estás mal. Primero que nada, ¿ya te viste al espejo? Parece que te arrolló un camión y no quiero saber la razón de tus moretones. - Hajime tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, no podía llorar, no podía. Necesitaba ser fuerte.- Ve a comprarte algo de comer, por el amor de dios, ¿qué es eso de qué no has comido? - Hajime alzó la mirada para ver a su couch, éste tenía razón. No estaría mal comer algo.- Ahora ve, por favor. Es más. -El couch rebuscó en su bolsillo y le dio unos cuantos yenes.- Yo te invito, pero cómprate algo decente. Ah, por cierto. No creo que sea recomendable que practiques hoy, así que cuando regreses cámbiate y regresa a tu casa. De todos modos ya en un cuarto de hora acaba la práctica, hoy todos están muy cansados. -Le extendió las llaves del gimnasio.- Toma, cuando regreses cierra, por favor. - Hajime asintió y dio las gracias mientras se dirigía a la tienda más cercana.

Al llegar ahí se compró unas cuantas cosas y se tomó camino para ir algún lugar a dónde comer tranquilo. Cuando encontró un lugar se sentó ahí sin más mientras comía, sus lágrimas caían de tal manera que su alimento no sabía nada más que a sus lágrimas. Rió un poco al pensar en aquello. -''Es como si me estuviera comiendo mi propia derrota.''- Se limpió las lágrimas y siguió comiendo hasta desaparecer aquel alimento por completo, la verdad se había empezado a sentir un poco mejor. Ya no le dolía de esa manera la cabeza y podía pensar un poco más claro.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, éste se encontraba apunto de oscurecer y de un color rosa pastel con un naranja y un azul. Colores preciosos que se combinaban haciendo una obra de arte, aquel escenario le relajaba un tanto. Suspiró pesadamente volviendo la mirada hacía el suelo. Para ser sinceros se quería perder en aquellos hermosos colores y no volver jamás. Pero su realidad era distinta, y tenía que regresar al gimnasio a por sus cosas. Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió al gimnasio.

Al llegar ahí se fijó que no hubiese nadie dentro, al ver que no había nadie, lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer en el suelo del gimnasio. Se encontraba llorando, ya no le importaba que tan fuerte maldijese ni que tan fuerte gritase. Necesitaba desquitarse, necesitaba quitarse todo ese peso que en sus hombros cargaba. ''Soy inútil, soy inútil'' Ese pensamiento se repetía en su mente como una grabadora descompuesta mientras todos los recuerdos de ese día lo invadían. Aquel día no había hecho nada más que cometer errores, tan propio de él. Sin tan sólo no tuviese esa estúpida personalidad descontrolada y agresiva nada le pasaría de esa manera, ¿por qué no simplemente se podía quedar callado cuando algo no le parecía? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que contestar? ¿Por qué era tan necio? Estas preguntas se formaban en su cabeza buscando respuesta.

Observó el gimnasio cada uno de sus rincones tenían algún recuerdo en especial, ahí había pasado la mayoría de estos tres últimos años. Aquel gimnasio contenía la mayoría de su vida en la preparatoria, la cual estaba a punto de acabar. Lamentablemente, gracias a él, Tooru no pudo cumplir su sueño de derrotar a aquel estúpido con mal corte ni ir a las nacionales.

Se recargó en la pared del gimnasio abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su cabeza entre estas. Quería llorar más, quería que aquel sentimiento que lo invadía resbalase por sus mejillas para luego caer al suelo y evaporarse. Pero, Hajime sabía que eso no pasaría, por lo que estaba ahí sentado en el gimnasio llorando con el rostro lleno de moretones.

Siempre Hajime había estado allí para sus compañeros de equipo, siempre que en las prácticas había un silencio abrumador y todos miraban al suelo con la mirada perdida Hajime sabía que decir, siempre les devolvía el coraje y los animaba. Pero al igual, siempre se aguantaba para no llorar cuando perdían un partido, siempre se guardaba sus sentimientos de culpa y frustración, siempre veía primero por todos que por él. Pero ahora, ahora era diferente. Hajime se encontraba hundiéndose en aquel obscuro mar y no dejaba que ni Tooru lo supiese.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado llorando ahí, sólo sabía que ya era tarde. Pero eso no importaba, después de todo no había nadie en casa, nadie estaría preocupado por donde estaba, nadie lo estaría esperando. Además que las llaves las había dejado dentro de su casa y había cerrado la puerta de entrada con seguro. No sabría ni siquiera donde iba a dormir.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos entrando al gimnasio, no se molestó en alzar la mirada, no quería. Pudo escuchar como la persona, a la cual estaba seguro que no quería ver, se iba acercando a él a pasos lentos hasta que estuvo enfrente de él.

-Iwa-chan… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Hajime maldijo en su mente y alzó el rostro lentamente.

-Olvidé mis llaves dentro de la casa, cerré con llave y no hay nadie.- Lo dijo con tranquilidad mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Tooru suspiró con tranquilidad.

-No te has cambiado.-

-No tengo ganas.-

-¿Sabes dónde vas a dormir?-

-No.- Tooru puso una mano sobre su cabello mientras veía fijamente a Hajime y sin dudarlo un segundo se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo.

-Iwa-chan, deja de hacer esto. Deja de culparte de todo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tú eras él que más se esforzaba, siempre eres él que más se esfuerza.- Hajime quedo sorprendido a la acción de su amigo debido a que su voz sonaba a punto de quebrarse, ¿estaba llorando?

-Hey, ¿estás llorando?-

-Es que ya estoy harto de esto, siempre te echas la culpa de todo, no importa por qué pero siempre crees que tú tienes la culpa y no es así.-Tooru respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando.- Eres un excelente jugador y si escogí Seijou antes que Shiratorizawa fue porque esa era la decisión que debía tomar. Y te voy a repetir lo que le dije a ese estúpido de Ushijima, nunca he sentido que tome una decisión errónea al entrar a Seijou, nunca. Ni si quiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza esa idea. Tú eres el mejor Az que he tenido y que voy a tener en toda mi vida.

-No es cierto. Soy un pésimo Az y lo sabes.- Hajime bajo la mirada.

-No, no, no. Tú, Iwaizumi Hajime estudiante de tercero en Aobajousai y jugador en el club de Voleibol, tú, no tienes la culpa de nada, tú eres la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida, tú eres el único que se ha quedado a mi lado cuando todo mundo se apartaba y tú siempre has estado ahí para mí. Siempre que me sobreesfuerzo tú estás ahí para salvarme. –Las lágrimas caían del rostro de Tooru.- Sin ti…sin ti no sería lo que soy ahora, sin ti no hubiese podido llegar a ser el mejor armador, tú me ayudaste y me hiciste entender. Ahora déjame hacerte entender a ti…-Hajime alzó su rostro igual cubierto de lágrimas, las cuales Tooru se las limpió con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. – Iwa-chan, eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Nadie, ni siquiera yo, podría soportar todo lo que has soportado tú. Pero, a pesar de eso, no está bien lo que haces. –Tooru se mordió el labio para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen más.- Yo sé cómo te sientes, pero, ¿sabes lo desesperante que es que no me dejes ayudarte?- Hajime suspiró débilmente.

-Tienes demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparte como para que te moleste con mis problemas…-

-Tus problemas no me molestan, si es para algo así siempre estaré ahí. No me importará con quien este, si tú necesitas mi ayuda ahí estaré, ¿ok?- Hajime asintió levemente.

-Lo siento…- Tooru abrazó a Hajime posando la cabeza de éste en sus hombros.

-Nadie te va a decir nada por llorar, hazlo si quieres.- Y ahí Hajime dejo de tragarse las ganas de llorar y se dejó llevar. Después de estar unos minutos más así, ambos se secaron las lágrimas, Hajime recogió sus cosas y en silencio se dirigieron a casa de Tooru, aquel silencio que reinaba las calles de Miyagi no era un silencio incómodo, no, al revés. Era un silencio cálido, era un silencio que les decía a ambos lo que su amistad valía, un silencio que les secaba las lágrimas cálidamente, un silencio que les susurraba en el oído que todo iba a estar bien. Pero, lamentablemente, para su suerte empezó a llover. Gracias a los dioses, la casa de Tooru no se encontraba demasiado lejos de donde estaban y pudieron correr hacía ella sin cansarse demasiado, claro que ambos se encontraban empapados.

Cuando estaban afuera de la casa de su amigo, Hajime pudo notar que habían muchas voces al otro lado de la puerta, debido a que a éste le dolía la cabeza y lo único que quería hacer era dormir, no pudo reconocer ninguna. Cuando Tooru abrió la puerta Hajime sin pensarlo dos veces entró, no le importaba que estuviese todo mojado, ya al siguiente día le pediría perdón a su amigo. Pero, cuando entró se llevó una gran sorpresa, todos los del equipo estaban ahí, la mayoría sonreía y todos tenían la mirada fija en Tooru y Hajime.

-Por fin llegaron, estábamos preocupados por ustedes.- Hubo varios murmullos y voces. Hajime se quedó ahí parado observando a su alrededor, ¿enserio habían estado esperándolo desde que terminó la práctica? ¿Enserio se habían tomado tantas molestas por él?

Tooru le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y se fue a convivir, aunque estuviese mojado, con los demás mientras Hajime seguía parado ahí atónito hasta que algo lo bajo de su nube. Alguien le colocó una toalla en el cabello para que se secase.

-Toma, no queremos que nuestro Az se enferme.- Hajime sonrió como pocas veces de su vida lo había hecho mientras se adentraba más a la casa, porque ahí se había dado cuenta de algo muy simple. Él siempre había creído que estaba solo cuando se trataba de sus problemas, pero al final se había dado cuenta de que no era así, su equipo siempre había estado ahí en las buenas y en las malas, ellos siempre habían estado ahí para el número cuatro, ellos siempre habían estado ahí para el Vice-Capitán y aún más importante, ellos siempre habían estado ahí para el mejor Az, Iwaizumi Hajime.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí~ **

**Si tienen alguna duda que quieran aclarar no duden dejarme un Review! Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto!~ **


End file.
